


10 Categories: Andromeda and Ted

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Andromeda and Ted

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

**AU**

Everyone said a pureblood Slytherin and a muggle-born Hufflepuff would never work, and they listened.

**First Time**

“Brilliant job hexing that bludger,” Teddy cheerfully declares. “First time?”

Narcissa continues glaring.

**Adventure**

"That was fun," Teddy says while the healers begin undoing the damage her parents did.

**Smut**

There's an untold story of a borrowed invisibility cloak and the Slytherin common room.

**Fluff**

"Black or Tonks?"

"Our daughter has pink hair; obviously, she's a Tonks."

**Angst**

"Daddy?”

Sighing, he kisses her forehead. “Make your mum smile once a day.”

He leaves.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Whenever Teddy sees his granny looking sadly at old pictures, he hugs her.

**Humour**

“Mum, Dad's muggle-born.”

“I still maintain it's his fault you had pink hair.” 

**Romance**

Everyone said a pureblood Slytherin and a muggle-born Hufflepuff would never work, but they disagreed.

**UST**

Giving his lingerie-clad wife a regretful look, he says, “Dora’s sick.”


End file.
